Duas vidas, um destino
by Andra Oliveira
Summary: Mundos opostos, almas solitárias. Ela derrubou suas barreiras... Ele libertou seu coração.
1. Capítulo 1 - Imensidão

-Cuidado! - Alguém gritou em meio aquele caos.

-Inoue-san você não pode ajudar todo mundo, você está em se expondo demais! E o que você está em fazendo aqui? - Gritou Ishida enquanto disparava Uma centena de flechas em Mais uma horda de Menos Grande that tentavam invadir o Sereitey ATRAVES fazer Rukongai.

-Não Se preocupe Comigo, VA! ELES precisam de Você. - Respondeu Orihime.

Como E that como Coisas mudaram drasticamente Tao em Questão de Minutos. ELES estavam em Sereity comemorando o Festival de Cerejeiras com Praticamente Todo o Gotei when Uma garganta surgiu nenhuma Terceiro Distrito Hokutan a Oeste do Rukongai, um distrito pacífico e Bem Desenvolvido, e relativamente PROXIMO A hum dos Portões de entrada fazer Sereitey.

De Imediato como divisoes were mobilizadas, parte Ficando na Defesa da fortaleza militar e parte indo Para o ataque. Ichigo, Uryuu, Sado e Orihime seguiram o grupo de ataque porem ninguem estava Preparado Para O Que Esperava POR ELES. Além dos Ceros disparados Pelos Menos de Alguma forma QUANDO ELES ERAM Atingidos por QUALQUÉR Mínimo ataque enguias Simplesmente explodiam causando Uma enorme área de Destruição. Were MUITAS Baixas Até Que percebessem O Que estava acontecendo e descobrissem Uma forma de neutralizar.

Orihime Fazia Tudo O Que pódios, curando e protegendo com SUAS Habilidades QUALQUÉR hum Que SUA Visão alcançava, mas ERAM Tantos Que Ela estava atordoada POR NÃO Conseguir Fazer Mais. Era Destruição tanta, parecia that NÃO Iria ter FIM. Teve Mas. O som da Batalha AOS poucos estava diminuindo Revelando o * Tamanho da devastação, Muito sangue, MUITOS Gritos. Ela apertou como Mãos em Seu lindo quimono Totalmente arruinado, o Presente that Rukia havia LHE dado, um kimono branco com bordado de cerejeiras Sendo levantadas cabelo vento Que ELA tanto havia Adorado estava Totalmente esquecido enquanto SUAS Mãos apertavam a seda preciosa.

Ela olhou a frente sua, caos era Tudo, a Batalha Finalmente havia acabado, haviam vencido Mais uma Vez. Mas um that Preço? Quantas OUTRAS Batalhas teriam that travar? Por Que existiam PESSOAS Tão egoistas? Pra que tanto Querer Poder? Pra que causar tanta Destruição? E se da Próxima vez Eles Não vencessem? Ela Dizer NÃO sabiá. Ela tinha ajudado Como PoDE, mas AINDA SE Sentia Inútil. MUITOS estavam feridos, MUITOS haviam morrido. Ela Sentir PODIA como amigos SEUS reiatsus de, a maioria sem limite de SUAS Forças.

-Kuchiki-San ... _rápido Você é Quem ESTÁ Mais Perto, Um pouco Atrás do Ponto em Que Eu Estou, mas cabelo Que Posso Sentir, Você está em Bem, Renji-kun also._

-Capitão Kuchiki ... _não ... NÃO Consigo senti-lo ... Onde você está?_

-Sado-Kun ... _Oh!_ _He ESTÁ Ferido, Preciso Ajuda-lo, mas ..._

-Ishida-Kun ... _Você está em Muito mau ... O Que Posso Fazer ..._

-Rangiko-San, Kira-kun, _São Tantos Que precisam de Ajuda ..._

-Kurosaki-Kun! _Tenho Que Fazer Alguma Coisa._

Ela Sabia Que era Arriscado Ir para o Campo de Batalha, físicamente Ela estava consideravelmente Bem, mas SUA Energia estava hum pouco debilitada devido Ao constante USO curando OS that chegavam OU ERAM trazidos Até Ela e protegendo OS that estavam Ao Alcance de Seu escudo. Todos tinham Achado Melhor Que ELA ficasse com Quarta Divisão Onde SUAS Habilidades seriam Mais Úteis, mas AINDA assim ... ELES lutaram e ELA NAO. Durante a Batalha Ela havia se afastado do pelotão de cura indo Pará Onde OS Combates aconteciam. Tudo estava Tão tumultuado Que ninguem Notou SUA ausencia.

-Sou Tão Inútil ... - O PUNHO firmemente Fechado Junto Ao Coração demonstrava Toda a angustia Que ELA Sentia.

De Onde se encontrava PODE localizar Cada hum de SEUS amigos, from Os Mais Próximos Até OS that APENAS conhecia de Conviver com enguias. E Mais AINDA Ela Sabia exatamente Onde estava Aquele a Quem amava. Ela PoDE perceber a Extensão dos ferimentos de Cada um. Seu Coração pesou em Seu peito, doeu Como se Uma espada o tivesse transpassado. Uma Habilidade Incrível travada Pela imensidão do Campo de Batalha.

 _'Imensidão ...'_

AH!

Quase Como se Uma trava tivesse SIDO tirada de SUA mente Ela percebeu o Que poderia Fazer, era Perigoso mas Ela tinha that tentar DEPOIS de Tudo, Por todos aqueles Que NÃO tiveram medo da morte, amigos por SEUS ... E POR ELE.

-Sõten Kisshun, eu Rejeito. - Ela estendeu OS Braços Paralelos Ao Corpo, em forma de cruz.

Ela liberou Toda A SUA reiatsu e NÃO SUAS "fadas", o ritmo Que Passou sem Hueco Mundo Útil foi Muito, sem Contar o ritmo na Dimensão real, se fosse Antes ELA Já estaria esgotada há Muito tempo. A mídia Que SUA Energia era expandida, cobriu Toda a área A SUA frente, Dessa vez NÃO era na forma de Uma cápsula, Era Uma luz dourada cobrindo Tudo eA Cada Ferido Que a luz alcançava ELE era restaurado Quase that Completamente. Era Como o sol Ao amanhecer Iluminando Seu Caminho.

Ela percebeu Que estava Dando Certo, ENTÃO se esforçou AINDA Mais. Ela sentiu when Cada hum dos SEUS amigos were Atingidos Pela 'luz', Sado, Ishida, Rangiko, Toshiro, Kira, um a um. Ela Notou when era hum capitão OU Alguém de Poder espiritual Mais Elevado Que estava Sendo curado Por Que consumia Mais Energia, e POR FIM, Kurosaki. ELE estava Muito Ferido, e also Muito distante dela. Mais AINDA ASSIM ELA o alcançou.

Tanto esforço estava LHE custando caro, Ela sentiu como Pernas fraquejarem ea Visão ligeiramente embaçar, sentiu SUA PELE Sendo rasgada de Dentro Para Fora, Ficando Quase Que instantaneamente tonta devido à Perda de sangue Que NÃO era Visível Já that parecia Que Seu sangue estava Alimentando SUA reiatsu, ELE Simplesmente evaporava deixando fissuras esbranquiçadas na pele, Como hum lago that secou castigado cabelo calor.

Depois do that pareceram horas, mas nd Verdade were Minutos, Ela sentiu SUA Energia esgotar. Suas Pernas vacilaram e ELA Caiu com de joelhos como Mãos no Chão. Estava ofegante, suando. A luz de SUA reiatsu desapareceu. Devido Ao USO Quase that POR completo de SUA Energia, ELA estava hum pouco pálida, Como NÃO estava usando Mais Seu Poder Pequenas Linhas de sangue escorriam das fissuras Dando uma falsa IMPRESSÃO de arranhões, Doia Muito, mas Ela fingia Bem. Com Um pouco de esforço Ela levantou o Rosto e Viu conseguido that tinha. Todos Até Onde SEUS Olhos podiam alcançar estavam Bem E NÃO APENAS como PESSOAS, Toda a Destruição havia SIDO restaurada Voltando Ao Seu estado anterior. Ela PoDE Finalmente Chorar, sem se Sentir Inútil, Ao Menos Uma Vez.

-Inoue Você está em bem? - Perguntou o moreno Um pouco assustado Ao se Aproximar e ver o estado da amiga.

-Sado-Kun que bom te ver! Só Estou Um pouco cansada.

-Inoue-San, Como rápido Você fez ISSO? Mas O Que Aconteceu Com Você? - He percebeu Que a amiga estava Praticamente sem Energia.

-Ishida-Kun, Eu Não sei, Só achei Que conseguiria, eu APENAS Tentei estender meu Poder Para Todos. Só Estou cansada, gastei Toda Minha Energia. - Ela tentava sorrir.

-Acho Que Você Não Deveria Fazer ISSO Outra Vez. - He a conhecia Bem o Suficiente Para saber Que ELA NÃO quería preocupar ninguem, Mas que na Verdade Ela estava Muito fraca.

Ambos, Sado e Ishida ajudaram uma amiga uma Ficar de pé enquanto conversavam. Estavam orgulhosos dela.

-Inoue! - Ela reconheceria ESSA voz em Qualquer Lugar.

-Kurosaki-Kun, Você está em bem? - Sorriu Ela

-Como Rápido Você conseguiu Fazer ISSO? Incrível foi, estao todos curados, E Como se nada tivesse acontecido! - Ela ficou triste e orgulhosa Ao MESMO tempo, ELE NÃO percebeu "ela" embora tenha elogiado SUAS Habilidades.

-E O Mais Impressionante Inoue-san E that rápido Você curou APENAS OS NOSSOS Aliados. - Finalizou Ishida.

Ela estava Prestes a responder mas NÃO houve ritmo. Uma forte reiatsu explodiu Acima Deles, Quando olharam pra Cima viram that Byakuya havia liberado Seu Gokei e estava um Ponto de finaliza-lo. ELE havia Encontrado o Responsável POR Aquele ataque, Mais Um bastardo Que ninguem conhecia e Que estava em busca de Mais Poder. Para espanto de todos Uma espada atada Ao that parecia Ser um "chicote" Saiu de Dentro da esfera atravessando como lâminas de Senbonzakura indo em Direção a Byakuya. Se ELE desviasse perderia O Tempo Pará Seu chances ataque Dando de fuga Ao Inimigo e se ficasse seria mortalmente atingindo. sabiam Todos.

Adrenalina fez Efeito sem Corpo castigado de Orihime e Nunca em SUA vida Ela lançou Seu escudo Tão Rápido. Ela estendeu SUA Mão sem Nenhum Comando verbal é Sua reiatsu expandiu envolvendo o Capitão that Ao perceber Que estava Totalmente protegido liberou Seu ataque sem NEM Ao Menos se preocupar em se afastar, ELE conhecia Muito Bem Aquela Técnica, escutou MUITAS vezes SUA Irmã ea dona dela discutindo Uma forma de melhora-la enquanto estava em Sua Casa, e Ao that Parece Ela conseguiu.

No instante em that o Gokei explodiu uma espada Lançada Para Matar Bykuya ricocheteou no escudo de Orihime indo em Direção AO Grupo de amigos. Rukia e Renji haviam se juntado a enguias. O "chicote" Fez uma espada inclinar em hum angulo Praticamente Impossível. Agora Ela ia diretamente em Direção a Rukia. Em hum carne Orihime pegou o Olhar surpreso de Byakuya e ouviu o grito de Renji. Segundos ...

-Rukia Cuidado!

Rukia tinha ido Ao Encontro de SEUS amigos feliz com o Desenvolvimento de Orihime when Byakuya apareceu. Renji Chegou logotipo em SEGUIDA. O choque de ver Seu Irmão Ser salvo Por Um candidato Improvável uma travou nenhum lugar EO Efeito atingiu a todos, ninguem se mexia, NEM MESMO QUANDO viram uma espada Mudar de Alvo, hipnotizados pareciam. Aos Olhos de Byakuya Tudo foi em Câmera Lenta: Uma Explosão fazer Gokei, o atrito da espada no escudo de Orihime, o torcer do "chicote" Fazendo uma espada curvar em hum angulo inclinado e decrescente indo em Direção a Rukia e Orihime ... porem com destino Certo.

Por hum instante ELE travou Seu Olhar com o dela, Ambos sabiam a decisão that Ela Tomou e foi com Verdadeiro horror Que ELE uma Viu se Jogar em Direção a Rukia, empurrando ELA parágrafo tras de si MESMA recebendo uma espada sem lugar de SUA Irmã. Entao o escudo quebrou.

Byakuya NÃO Esperou para Ver Seu Inimigo when o Gokei se dissipou, o Sabiá ELE Que o MESMO Já estava morto. Em hum piscar ELE Chegou a Orihime impedindo ELA de colidir com o Chão. TODOS paralisados pareciam. A espada Entrou Pelas costas da garota transpassando-a e Saindo POR SUA barriga, não MESMO Angulo decrescente. Se tivesse atingido Rukia térios arrancado SUA Cabeça pois seria sem Pescoço, a Diferença de altura das Duas Mudou o Ponto de impacto. Mas POR Outro Lado atingiu Vários Órgãos de Orihime, EO sangue escorrendo de SUA boca era prova Disso, ELA estava gravemente ferida.

-Onde ESTÁ a quarta divisão? - Gritou Sado Saindo do transe.

-Não TEM ninguem por aqui! - Disse Renji desesperado.

-O Que VOCÊS estao esperando, vao buscar Ajuda E MUITO Arriscado mover-la assim! AGORA! - Disparou Byakuya Totalmente furioso.

-UE Vou PROCURAR Ajuda. - Falou Ichigo - Inoue Não Se Atreva ... não ... APENAS aguenta.

TEMOS -Não Muito tempo, ELA NÃO aguentar vai. - FOI Tudo Que Uryuu falou, mas ninguem escutou. E NEM precisava.

Todos estavam Falando Como se ELA NÃO estivesse ali, na Verdade Durante TODO o ritmo Ela estava Observando Byakuya. Lembranças de when Seu Irmão Morreu LHE vieram a mente, ELA NÃO PODIA permitir that Rukia perdesse Seu Irmão. A dor de Perder um Única pessoa que si TEM na vida Nunca vai embora, Ela Sabia Disso Como ninguem, afinal ELA NÃO tinha ninguem. Ela tinha that Ajudar, O Que ELA NÃO contava era com o Controle do Inimigo soluçar uma espada atraves daquela corda Tão fina. Ela Sabia Que foi proposital uma espada vir em Direção a Rukia e da MESMA forma Que ELA NÃO permitiria that Rukia Só ficasse, ELA TAMBÉM faria o MESMO POR Byakuya.

-Inoue ... - Rukia se aproximou da amiga com lágrimas nos Olhos.

chore -Não Kuchiki-san, favor do por. - Reunindo um Pouca Força Que tinha Ela tentou sorrir Pará uma amiga.

-Inoue, Você Não PODE ... eu Posso Sentir SUA reiatsu, Esta Muito baixa, FICA quietinha ... - Ela estava apavorada com medo de Perder uma amiga.

-Eu estou bem. Por favor, Kuchiki-san Não Se preocupe. - Sua voz NÃO passava de hum sussurro.

Ao fitar Os Olhos cinzentos de Orihime, Byakuya Viu a vida indo embora de Seu Corpo, ELA NÃO SE mexia e estava começando a Ficar Muito fria. Recordações da morte de SUA Esposa LHE vieram a mente Como hum Soco no Estômago. He tinha USADO Muito de SUA reiatsu lutando contra Aquele bastardo Chamado Makoto Kobi, mas ELE NÃO se importava, ELE tinha Que Fazer Alguma Coisa Para Ajudar Aquela garota Que literalmente salvou SUA Família.

Concentrando Toda a reiatsu Que possuía em SUAS Mãos de ele apoiou Orihime em Seu colo de forma that com Uma Mão ELE Pudesse cobrir uma ferida de SAÍDA e com A Outra uma ferida de entrada da espada. Voltando um Olhar nos Olhos da garota, Totalmente Concentrado nela, ELE tentou Dizer Que Tudo Realmente ficaria Bem.

pneu -Rukia uma espada Lentamente e com Mãos firmes. - Disse Byakuya sem Tirar Os Olhos de Orihime, SEUS Olhos Pedindo parágrafo ELA Resistir.

-Nii-Sama ... - Dúvida permeava a mente de Rukia.

Agora -Faça. - De: Não havia Brechas para discussão.

Rukia usou TODO Seu AUTO CONTROLE Para firmar SUAS Mãos sem PUNHO da espada e começou a puxa-la. Dor atravessou o Corpo de Orihime Fazendo Com que ELA arqueasse como costas em Direção a espada. Ao perceber ISSO Byakuya firmou Uma das Mãos em SUA barriga e Outra Já estavam em Suas costas, Fazendo com Que ELA ficasse firme no lugar.

-Tente Não Se mexer, eu sei Que dói mas rápido Você Precisa Ser forte, por favor. - He continuava olhando em SEUS Olhos com tamanha intensidade that Orihime Quis Ser forte.

QUANDO uma espada Finalmente Saiu do Corpo da garota Byakuya redirecionou SUAS Mãos contra como feridas dela usando o SUA reiatsu Para impedir o sangramento e usando Kido Para tentar reverter o Máximo de Dano Possível. ELE NÃO tinha Certeza se estava FUNCIONANDO Bem o Suficiente mas percebeu Que o sangramento estava diminuindo, a Só NÃO sabiá se era Por Causa DELE OU Por Causa dos Danos Que O Corpo dela tinha sofrido. O kimono pingos branco estava em SUA Maior parte Vermelho.

\- Obrigada Capitão Kuchiki. - Ela Disse, uma fraca voz, Um Olhar Terno e Uma Tentativa de um Sorriso.

 _"Que bom, eu consegui ... Eles Não sozinhos Ficar Vai."_

Esse foi Seu Último Pensamento Antes da Escuridão Tomar Conta da SUA Consciência.

...

ELE Entrou em Pânico, tentou se mexer mas NÃO tinha Mais Forças usou Toda a reiatsu that AINDA tinha parágrafo tentar Curar Orihime. Aquele obrigada o deixou angustiado, parecia Um Adeus. ELE NÃO entendia Porque se Sentia sensibilizado GAT. Ao Fundo de ele ouvia OS Gritos dos Outros mas Só registrou Duas Vozes: a de SUA Irmã ea da Capitão Unohana.

ELE sentiu QUANDO Seu sangue se misturou Ao dela, afinal ELE tinha cortes NAS Mãos, ELE ouviu when a médica pediu Passagem, ELE quería Fazer Alguma Coisa mas se Sentia paralisado, a Única Coisa Que conseguiu Fazer Antes de Perder um Consciência foi Envolver OS Braços em volta dela Como se quisesse mante-la junto a si em Segurança e PEDIR a todos OS deuses Que ELA NÃO morresse. Entao a Escuridão also Caiu Sobre ELE.


	2. Chapter 2 - Confusão

Mais um inconseqüente ameaçado a Soul Society em plena floração das Cerejeiras, nada poderia tê-lo deixado mais irritado. A única ocasião em que ele não se incomodava em socializar com os Esquadrões e era interrompido dessa maneira.

 _'_ _Total falta de respeito, esse deve sofrer e será por minha espada. Intolerável!'_

Então ele partiu em busca de seu adversário com pensamentos nada amistosos a sabe-se lá quem, mas que evidentemente não tinha amor à própria vida.

 _Momentos antes_

Ele estava no pátio do Primeiro Esquadrão acompanhado de sua irmã. Capitães e Tenentes trajavam roupas festivas condizentes com a comemoração. Mesmo estando disposto a estar em um lugar tão barulhento não significava que estaria no olho do furacão. E sua constante áurea de arrogância intimidante sempre ajudava a manter todos a uma distância respeitosa ou mesmo temerosa. Um lugar mais reservado, provavelmente onde a maior parte dos Capitães costuma ficar sempre é mais silencioso.

Antes de chegar lá sua atenção foi desviada para o grupo de humanos que se aproximava, não que eles lhe importassem em nada salvo uma única exceção: Inoue Orihime. Desde a primeira vez que Rukia pediu permissão para que ela ficasse em sua casa, ela claramente mostrou-se extremamente educada, ganhando gradativamente o seu respeito. Não que ele perdesse seu precioso tempo pensando nela, apenas não repudiava sua companhia. Após tantos anos Rukia já não pedia permissão, apenas informava que a amiga estava vindo para mais uma temporada. Mesmo que o irritante Kurosaki Ichigo por vezes também viesse, ele nunca ficava na mansão, Rukia sabia muito bem os limites da tolerância de seu irmão.

-Capitão Kuchiki, como vai? É muito bom vê-lo. – Disse ela com uma reverência, sempre educada. A única a cumprimenta-lo.

-Vou bem obrigado, ficará na mansão? – Perguntou normalmente.

-Apenas se ficar muito tarde para voltar, o festival está lindo! – Respondeu com os olhos brilhando enquanto observava o lugar

-Sinta-se à vontade, aproveite o festival. – _'A única digna entre eles, definit_ ivamente.'

Enquanto o grupo se afastava, levando Rukia com eles, ele observou discretamente o quanto ela estava bela, ele a viu crescer a partir de uma adolescente insegura a uma jovem mulher determinada, e extrair esse tipo de atenção dele, mesmo que involuntariamente, era um feito raro, alguém que tenha conseguido chamar a sua atenção a esse ponto não devia ser tratado levianamente. _'Nada demais.'_ Afinal ela sempre estava em sua casa e ela havia conquistado um certo nível de tolerância de sua parte. Ela era alguém a quem ele respeitava. Nada, além disso, e admitir que ela estava bonita não seria o fim do mundo, para a maioria. No fundo da sua mente ele até poderia admitir de se importava com ela, mas tão somente por que era amiga de sua irmã. Esse era o ponto.

O festival estava correndo tranquilamente, muita música, bebidas, comidas de todos os tipos e gostos e de excelente qualidade, alguns dançavam alegremente, a maioria em grupos, como sempre. Risos eram ouvidos por toda parte. Há algum tempo o Gotei estava em paz, o que tornava ainda mais merecida aquela comemoração. Festas a esse nível eram raras, comumente apenas dentro dos esquadrões, mas envolvendo todos os Esquadrões de Guarda fazia muito tempo.

Foi quando eles sentiram a uma enorme quantidade de reiatsu densa, maligna, atravessar as barreiras da fortaleza, o silêncio foi imediato. De longe puderam ver uma garganta que se abria próximo a um dos portões do Sereity, perto do Segundo Distrito e uma quantidade monstruosa de Menos Grande começou a sair por ela. Demorou um momento até que alguém falasse alguma coisa, ninguém conseguia acreditar que um ataque desses pudesse ser feito diretamente a Fortaleza. Não foram poucos que consideraram um ato suicida.

-Estamos sob ataque, todos os Capitães reúnam seus esquadrões. Atenção: Capitão Soi Fong, descubra o que está acontecendo, quero informações; Capitão Unohana divida sua equipe, uma parte fica em Sereity a outra acompanha a ofensiva; Capitães Shinji, Kuchiki, Hitsugaya, Kensei e Kenpachi preparem o ataque, os demais estejam prontos para proteger a fortaleza. Capitão Komamura guarde a Primeira Divisão.

-Sim – Responderam todos.

Em minutos cada Capitão tomou um rumo diferente seguidos por seus respectivos esquadrões, comunicação a mil através das borboletas do inferno. Não demorou muito para perceberem que não eram apenas Menos que atravessavam a garganta, adjuchas e gillians também estavam no meio. Quando os ataques começaram parecia fácil, mas então as explosões vieram. Era tudo muito planejado, devidamente arquitetado, havia mais naquele ataque que apenas um ato suicida e era clara a intenção de causar o máximo de destruição possível. Números simplesmente não venceriam as habilidades daqueles shinigamis, então tinham planejado ataques surpresa. E essas explosões estavam pegando todos de surpresa, eram muito destrutivas e violentas. Muitos caíram.

Foi aí que Byakuya viu. Quando ele parou a certa distância do centro da batalha sua intenção era entender a origem das explosões e as peculiaridades na aparência daqueles hollows, mas quando ele viu uma sombra rastejar de dentro da garganta ele soube que aquele era o responsável por tudo aquilo. Ele não precisou nem pensar, disparou como um raio atrás daquele ser desprezível. Outro Capitão encontraria uma solução para impedir aquele estrago.

-Então tudo isso foi uma trama sua? – Após alguns minutos de perseguição ele conseguiu deter o mentor daquele ataque.

-Você não é minha prioridade shinigami. – Seus planos não envolviam ser atacado por aquele Capitão. Seria uma perde de tempo precioso, coisa que ele não tinha.

-Passei a ser, você só seguirá adiante se conseguir passar por mim.

-Então que seja. – Ele tinha que ser rápido, toda a sua estratégia dependia de tempo, se quisesse sair vivo dali.

Após cruzarem espadas ficou mais do que claro que Byakuya não perderia para aquele sujeito, a quem ele nem havia se dado ao trabalho de perguntar o nome, seu inimigo já apresentava sinais de cansaço enquanto ele apenas tinha arranhões nas mãos graças a espada daquele sujeito que era singular. Ele queria compreender como um homem claramente de poder espiritual limitado estava orquestrando aquele ataque. Mas algo que ele não esperava e nunca tinha visto aconteceu.

-Isso não era pra você, mas ainda bem que tenho outra reserva. – O sujeito riu.

Ele tirou de dentro de um dos bolsos internos de seu traje uma esfera transparente que a primeira vista parecia inofensiva, cabia na palma da mão de tão pequena. Ele apertou a esfera por alguns minutos e depois a prendeu no cabo da espada, uma linha muito fina fazia a ligação, então ele apontou a espada precisamente entre ele e Byakuya.

-Teia de Medusa. – Ele sussurrou. A esfera foi circulando a espada até a ponta em espiral de onde foi ao chão. Com o impacto o fio se partiu.

Fios começaram a surgir a partir daquele que foi partido, seus movimentos eram articulados, como o movimento das serpentes, eles foram se fechando até atingir o topo, junto com uma luz esverdeada paralisante que saiu dos cacos da esfera quando ela atingiu o chão e quebrou. Em segundos os fios recriaram uma versão da esfera de tamanho maior, sendo que exatamente igual aprisionado tanto Byakuya quanto seu adversário, que parecia insanamente satisfeito com o resultado obtido.

-Quem é você? – Curiosidade venceu sua superioridade.

-Então você se dignou a querer saber quem sou? – Seu sorriso era debochado.

-Acabou de merecer minha atenção. – Essa técnica o estava intrigando, ela era traiçoeira. Ele podia jurar que os pequenos fios que viu nos hollows antes de seguir Makoto também tinham sua assinatura. _'Um cientista.'_

-Meu nome é Makoto Kobi, lhe soa familiar? – Ódio brilhou em seu olhar.

Esse nome não lhe era estranho, ele se lembrava de já tê-lo ouvido e não estava associado a algo bom e também não fazia muito tempo. Então ele lembrou.

 _'_ _Makoto Kibuni, Terceiro Assento do Terceiro Esquadrão no breve período que foi comandado por Shusuke Amagai, um homem ardiloso que queria vingança e veio trazendo com ele esse tal Makoto Kibuni que igualmente não tinha respeito pela vida.'_

-Você tem parentesco com Makoto Kibuni? – Ele queria informações.

-Então você se lembra dele – Ele riu – Mesmo depois de tanto tempo. Eu vim terminar o que ele começou, vocês não merecem governar esse mundo e seu Comandante será o primeiro a cair.

Kobi sempre admirou Kibuni, seu irmão mais velho e mesmo preocupado com o fato dele nunca ter apreço pelas habilidades de shinigamis mais fracos que ele, beirando o desprezo e a insolência, ele conseguia entender seu irmão. Foi em um fim e tarde que recebeu a notícia que ele havia sido derrotado em combate pelo Tenente Kira por ter si revelado um traidor. Ele não se importou com o fato de que seu irmão queria matar a todos e a qualquer um, isso não significava nada para ele. Seu irmão teria seus objetivos alcançados, custe o que custar.

 _'_ _Eu jurei meu irmão, primeiro o Comandante por ter sido um cego omisso e ter permitido que isso acontecesse, depois o monstro que tirou sua vida, ele não tinha esse direito e depois o Terceiro Esquadrão que deveria te proteger e não fez nada. Eles vão pagar, todos eles. Eu só preciso mover algumas peças. E no fim todos caíram.'_

-Você acha que pode me deter dentro dessa esfera? – Aquilo era ridículo, acaso ele não entendia o relacionamento de Mestre e Espada?

-Você conhece a lenda da Medusa Byakuya Kuchiki? Ela é do mundo humano. Não importa o que faça até que eu morra seu corpo está totalmente paralisado, você só está conseguindo falar por que eu estou permitindo, eu controlo esse espaço, eu controlo você.

De fato ele não era um lutador hábil e muito menos alguém com capacidade para ser um shinigami, mas sua inteligência era surpreendente Byakuya tinha de admitir. Ele provavelmente passou muito tempo desenvolvendo essa arma e mais tempo ainda a aperfeiçoando da melhor maneira possível, não seria errado acreditar que desde a morte de seu irmão. Conhecia suas limitações e também suas fraquezas e como qualquer lutador torcia para que seu adversário não descobrisse o ponto fraco.

 _'_ _Senbonzakura você precisa dispersar.'_

 _'_ _Irei feri-lo.'_

 _'_ _A alternativa é bem pior.'_

 _'_ _Esta certo, mas não gosto disso, farei o possível para não machucá-lo além do inevitável.'_

 _'_ _Entendo, obrigado.'_

-Shire Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, Gokei. – Ele não duvidou das palavras de Makoto, ele não conseguia mover um único músculo de seu corpo e se sua voz era a única arma que tinha ele iria ativar a sua técnica mais destrutiva, mesmo se ele fosse atingido era certo que seu adversário morreria no processo.

A forma como ele tinha sido paralisado não ajudou, o ângulo da espada em sua mão não era o correto para a liberação de seu Bankai, mas tinha que ser feito. Sua mão foi cortada por sua própria espada ao escorregar para o chão. A outra também não escapou ilesa, por estar perto demais quando as lâminas se espalharam embora o estrago foi consideravelmente menor, graças ao cuidado de Senbonzakura.

-O que você fez? – Makoto gritou, furioso.

O que Byakuya não tinha percebido era que ninguém conseguia vê-los dentro da esfera, da mesma forma que a esfera era transparente enquanto estava nas mãos de Makoto continuou transparente quando os envolveu, era como a face de um espelho refletindo a imagem a sua volta, e outra coisa que ele não tinha conhecimento era que Makoto estava movendo a esfera com eles dentro, tentando chegar o mais perto possível da Primeira Divisão. Se ele tivesse feito isso antes teria passado despercebido por Byakuya mas sua arrogância era tamanha que não deu importância a esse fato, achando que sua distração seria mais que suficiente sem contar o fato de que criar essas esferas não era uma tarefa fácil e muito menos barata.

Sua arma tinha uma falha crucial e Makoto sabia bem e esse era o motivo que ele tentou evitar um combate com Byakuya: Uma vez determinado o tamanho da esfera ele não podia ser alterado e conhecendo as técnicas de todos os Capitães as de Byakuya eram sem dúvidas uma das mais arriscadas para ele enfrentar. Quando Byakuya ativou seu Gokei não deu outra, a pressão foi tão grande que a esfera quebrou e mesmo com o corpo ainda paralisado Byakuya estava pronto para liberar sua técnica destrutiva. No mesmo instante as lâminas de Senbonzakura cercaram Makoto.

Foi quando Byakuya viu a espada dele atravessando o Gokei, indo direto para ele, que não podia se mexer. Quando a esfera ruiu ele sabia que todos estavam olhando para eles, ele detectou as reiatsus de todos os que estavam ali, esperando que ele fizesse algum movimento, mas não tinha como, com sua visão periférica ele pegou cada expressão. Foi quando ele sentiu o escudo protetor de Orihime e mesmo que ele nunca admitisse, ficou aliviado. Então ele liberou o Gokei sem reservas, com a espada vindo em sua direção.

À medida que ele era destruído por Senbonzakura o efeito paralisante era desfeito, gradativamente, ele podia sentir. Mas não teve nenhum temor com relação à espada que vinha em sua direção, ele sabia que o escudo que o protegia era extremamente eficiente, perdera a conta de quantas vezes o viu em ação. Não foi surpresa quando a espada bateu no escudo sem causar danos, surpresa foi quando ela mudou de alvo graças a um daqueles fios presos a ela. Através do Gokei ele pegou um flash de um sorriso de Makoto antes de ser totalmente destruído, e foi com horror que ele viu a direção que a espada estava tomando. Rukia seria atingida mortalmente. Ele tinha feito o dever de casa, conhecia todos em Sereitey. Uma tentativa de vingança no último instante. Tudo isso não passou de segundos.

Ele tentou forçar seu corpo a reagir, mas não conseguiu, teve que assistir Orihime receber o golpe no lugar de sua irmã. Para ele ver uma das poucas pessoas que ele considerava digna e pura de coração ter uma espada atravessa em seu corpo era contra a ordem natural do universo e contra a sua natureza. Quando o inimigo finalmente morreu, ele conseguiu se mexer, tão rápido quanto pode, segurando Orihime antes que seu corpo atingisse o chão, tudo parecia se mover em câmera lenta. Com Orihime em seus braços sua paciência foi para o espaço. Seu corpo ainda estava o pouco duro, por assim dizer, mas o olhar que ela lançou para ele antes de salvar Rukia fez com que ele se mexesse como se não houvesse mais resquícios daquele 'truque' tão baixo.

 _'_ _Incompetentes, como não puderam evitar que ela fosse atingida, ninguém enxergou que o escudo dela estava em mim e porque que estão todos aqui apenas assistindo, não tem nada melhor para fazer do que ocupar espaço inutilmente? Mas... o que aconteceu com ela?'_

Enquanto esteve dentro da esfera ele não viu nada do que aconteceu. Depois de contida sua fúria inicial ele percebeu que não era apenas o ferimento causado pela espada que estava colocando ela a um passo da morte, seu corpo, até onde os olhos podiam ver, tinham muitas escoriações e não eram superficiais como aparentavam sem contar sua reiatsu que estava perigosamente baixa.

-O que vocês estão esperando, vão buscar ajuda é muito arriscado move-la assim! AGORA! – Disparou Byakuya totalmente furioso.

Ele ouvia as vozes mas não queria se concentrar em nenhuma delas, tentou prender a atenção dela nele, para tentar amenizar sua dor quando a espada foi retirada, a paralisia a que foi submetido claramente havia afetado sua reiatsu, _'Técnica para covardes'_ , a energia que ainda tinha ele usou para tentar parar todo aquele sangue _'Ela não merece morrer_ ', mas não tinha certeza se o que fazia era suficiente, eficiente.

-Obrigada Capitão Kuchiki.

 _'_ _Mas o que? Orihime resista vamos! Por que estou tão incomodado? Ela... ela não deve morrer.'_

Ele queria um motivo para justificar aquela sensação estranha dentro dele, ele olhou por um momento seu sangue misturado ao dela, parecia um elo, ele ouvia tudo ao seu redor, mas era como se mais uma vez estivesse paralisado. Esgotamento caiu sobre ele, então ele fez a única coisa que ainda podia por ela: puxou-a em seus braços para que ela se sentisse segura e tivesse um motivo para viver, e na cabeça dele, era para que ela entendesse que ele precisava agradecer adequadamente e para isso ela tinha que viver.

Ele nunca havia se sentido tão confuso.


End file.
